Fushigi Yuugi: The End of Universe of Four Gods
by Myrilla Adrina
Summary: Misaki Sukugami, the Kami no Miko, the 5th Priestess. Know her ancestors and how she would be able to save both worlds.  Setting: After the Fushigi Yuugi OVA 3: Eikouden    Discontinued: Aug 16 2011    Can copy my story and continu what I started sorry.
1. Chapter 1: Aftermath

Fushigi Yuugi: The End of Universe of Four Gods

Misaki Sukigami, the Kami no Miko, the 5th Priestess. Know her ancestors and how she would be able to save both worlds.  
Setting: After the Fushigi Yuugi OVA 3: Eikouden

Chapter 1: Aftermath

Disclaimer: Do not own this series but I own this fiction.

Miaka Yuki, the Priestess of Suzaku, Taka's wife gave birth to their first child, first son. Taka with his pale face almost collapse when he saw his wife and his son, sleeping.. peaceful. He slowly kneeled down kiss his wife's forehead

"Thank you." his voice was so soft that makes Miaka shiver and makes her also awake

"Taka," that's all she can managed to say. With her sweet loving voice almost beyond a whisper, make Taka give his precious smile to her.

"How are you feeling?" he suddenly asked.

"Fine" she answered quickly and give him a smile and holds his hand, gazing each others eyes. Enjoying their moment together they can feel each others love. But suddenly,  
"Hey! Hey! Miaka are ya alright?" Miroku, Tasuki's reincarnation said blasting the door to open. He even doesn't changed ever since he was one of the Celestial Warrior before.

"Miroku! ayt., Tasuki! Hold on!. Ya know." Tadashi said loudly holding Tasuki's right arm.

"Let me go Chichiri! I wanna check Miaka!" "I wanna know if she's alright! She shouts almost whole night!".

"What in the world was that TASUKI!" Taki said shouting over Tasuki's ear, while Miaka looked down blushing. "Hey! Take it easy Tamahome!" Jun, Nuriko's reincarnation said holding Tamahome at the back almost makes him float away from the ground.

"We've all just worried for Miaka, just like you yesterday almost fall on comma with your nervousness.."

Nuriko added teasingly and all the rest behind nodded in approval. Tamahome blushed. The Suzaku seven was complete there is Yuji, Chiriko's reincarnation, Enishi for Mitsukake's and Kei for Hotohori's. They all wear normal attire that fits to the real world, they surely change and adapt to the world like Tamahome.

"Good Morning Miaka!" a familiar voice clinged to her ear as she felt the warm embrace from her long time best friend, Yui Hongou, the Priestess of Seiryuu.

"Are you alright? Do you sleep well after your delivery? Everybody was worry sick about you" she said. Yui has been married to Tetsuka, friend of Miaka's older brother Keisuke six months ago.

"I'm alright Yui. I'm just. . I'm just. ." Miaka said as she looked down.

"Your just what? Miaka?" Yui asked worried and at the same time confused together with Suzaku Seven. "I'm just. ." Miaka said softly and everybody gazed her attentively.

"I'm just hungry!" Miaka said blushing.

"WHAT!" the rest inside the hospital's room shout.

"oh, Miaka you've never changed ever since we are in highschool and now we're both married and you a mother." Yui giggledly said.

As Miaka registered Yui's words in her mind she even realize Yui's right I am now a mother. She suddenly looked at the baby beside her while caressing her fingers in her child's forehead. She took a gazed of her son with all her love for her baby. She noticed that everything have been changed ever since she became the Priestess of Suzaku, she experienced to lose, to win, to fight, to forgive, to hate and to love. She noticed also that changes that surrounds her like the Suzaku Seven being reincarnated but not fully remembered about their past. They have different own lives from now on, some of them were planning to migrate outside the country, to study, for business or to make his own family there. Some will decide to stay in Japan but be rarely meet because someone will move anoter island, to be a monk or for medical mission. And one will be planning to enter military to protect the country. She thoughts.

"Miaka? Miaka?" Yui asks worried and Miaka lost in her thoughts, back to reality "oh!" Miaka said.

"Miaka! What's his name? Do you already have a name for him?" Jun asked.

Miaka and Taka looked at each other.


	2. Chapter 2: Takumi Sukugami

"Takumi." Miaka said from her thoughts. Awkward silence take place. "That's a wonderful name!" Taka break the silence. The rest of Celestial Warriors nodded for approval. Miaka smile happily for everyone's approval. "Takumi Sukugami" Taka said carrying his son.

4 years later,

"He is asleep." Miaka whispered to Tamahome smiling while closing the door behind her. "I think he is so tired playing with Takasu" Taka said, Miaka nodded. Takasu Tsukiyomi is Yui and Tetsuya's son. He is a year younger with Takumi. "Come on! Let's go to sleep. You've been so tired for visiting Yui's house today" Taka reminded. "Yeah, I'm coming!" Miaka said crawling beside Taka to the bed. "Goodnight Taka", "Goodnight Miaka".

Konan's Palace

"Your Highness! Please hold on!" servant shouted to the beautiful women while delivering her first child. "I'll try. . . .

Ahhh!", "Your highness, its coming!"  
"Ahhhhh!" blackout.

"Your highness! Your highness! She is beautiful. Our princess is finally born healthy!" servant said smiling to the woman. The Empress not responding, her eyes are shut. "Your highness! Your highness! Oh!" servant shouted.

"Ayame! Ayame! My love!" the gorgeous man with blue eyes shouted while shaking the woman but still no response. The palace's doctor finally arrive, checking the pulse of empress. He shook his head.

"No! This is not true!

Ayame is still alive didn't she?" the emperor shouted disbelievingly tears are started to fall in his cheek. "I'm sorry your highness but Empress Ayame didn't make it." the doctor said head down to the ground.

"No! No!" tears continous to flow in the emperors eyes as if together with the heavy rain with the thunder storm outside.

2 days later,  
"Your highness, the Kutou warriors headed now from Hokkan to Sairou! Planning to rule all the empire! Tomorrow they will be here to attack us!" the Prime Minister said to Emperor Taiga.

"But how's that happen? I thought that they will come here after three days! We've not done all the preparations yet!" Emperor Taiga shouted, shocked from the news he heard.

"Your highness! Since they know about Princess Ayumi being the Kami no Miko, the one who will summon the four gods and save salvation.

They plan to kill her before she could summon the four gods so that they have the advantage to take over all the empires in this war!" the Prime Minister informed.

"What? We need to prepare are soldiers to this war. All the great warriors should surround the whole palace especially Princess Ayumi's room.

And I will also prepare to the war in order to protect our country"

Emperor Taiga commanded the Prime Minister who bowed politely and obediently walked out. As the of time the war between the Konan and the Kotou has finally arrived. The whole country of Konan was filled with bloodshed. "You cannot take Ayumi away from me!" Emperor Taiga shouted full of blood on his whole body pleading to protect Ayame with all his might. "Ha ha ha! You coward emperor. You gonna DIE!" the Kotou warrior shout slashing to death the emperor.

Emperor Taiga's eyes are now filled with blood. All of his country men die from the murderous hands of Kotou, except for Princess Ayame who is still alive protected only with the red cloth surrounded by the dead bodies who sacrificed their lives in order to protect her.

"Ayame. . ayame. . My beloved daughter. . Please let her live, Kami please let her be.. Protect your priestess Kami-sama please. . "

Emperor said his final words to the sky above and looking to her before he closed his teary eyes.

"Victory! Victory! is now ours Kotou! Our great Seiryuu!" the general of Kotou announced, all of his men shouts happily "All hail Kotou! All hail Seiryuu!".

"And now as the sign of our everlasting power! We shall kill this child before she would be called The Kami no Miko and ruined our victory!" the Kotou general said pointing the edge of the sword in Princess Ayumi's chest.

He begun to thrust the sword to child but suddenly the red light appear making all the warriors that surrounds the child blindly to death. As the red started to vanish, the child was no longer in sight.


	3. Chapter 3: Suzaku's final order to Miaka

Real world: Sukugami residence

In the middle of the night while all of the living was asleep, the red light suddenly appeared beyond the clouds inside Takumi's room.

Miaka was still awake can't fall asleep. She felt being thirst and was about to go down the stairs. Suddenly the red light appear on Takumi's room.

"No, no way! It can be!". She whispered to herself running towards her son's room. She slam the door open.

"TAKUMI!" she shouts, her eyes widened but the sight of human form Suzaku surrounding by glowing red light carrying a baby covered by a silk. "I am the great Suzaku! As my priestess, you have to do me a favor." Miaka was speechless.

"You must take care temporarily this child in your world. Treat her as your own. Please. At the right, she'll have to go back to the universe of four gods to grant her the Priestess of Kami". Suddenly the red light starting to fade away, Miaka was still speechless and in the state of shock.

Finally the red light was totally gone, the image of Suzaku has faded goes back inside the book. As it happens,

Miaka was state in panic to check her son. Sigh in relief, Miaka notices a silk cloth beside her sleeping Takumi.

The baby was inside the silk cloth, was a sleep underneath her was a book. "The Universe of Four Gods"

Miaka whispers. "Miaka! what happened?" Taka said noticing a baby in Miaka's arms.


	4. Chapter 4: Misaki Sukigami

14 years later

"MiSAKi! Come down here were going to be late!" a brown haired young man shouted downstairs. "Wait! I'm coming!" a raven haired young lady shouted while running downstairs.

"What took you so long to come down? We're going to be late you know!"

"I'm sorry, brother let's go!"

"Are you alright? You look so pale sweetie, ever since Takumi always been late and now your breaking his record!"

Miaka said before she kiss their foreheads

"Mom!" Takumi retardly said "Mom I'm okay, don't worry about me. " pink haired lady said weakly.

"Okay, Takumi and Misaki let's go!" Taka shouted waving his hand leaning before the car.

"Mom Bye! See you later" the two hurrying said.

"Honey watch over her, she's not feeling ever since yesterday" Miaka whispers in Taka's ear. "Alright." Taka said giving here a peck.

"DAD! Come on!" Takumi shouted.

Takumi exclusively looks like exactly his father Taka, while his brown hair and acts from Miaka. "Coming!" Taka waving Miaka goodbye.

Their lives were exclusively change they owned now a apartment near their children school in Tokyo High. Taka was working at the office and Miaka working a part-time mother, a wife and owning a flowershop with Yui in Tokyo market.

They both still having a communication with the other clestial warriors and planning to migarte in London for their business in other word for Taka's work abroad.


End file.
